Prudencia
by Miriam Clara
Summary: Es el primer entrenamiento de los hermanos desde que Alphonse recuperó su cuerpo. Pero las cosas no saldrán bien. Ed volverá a sentirse culpable y Al aprenderá una nueva lección. Manga fic. One shot.


**Aclaración: **Fic ambientado posterior al Manga, durante la recuperación final de Alphonse.

**PRUDENCIA**

_Por Miriam Clara_

Edward bajó somnoliento las escaleras de la casa Rockbell. Hubiese seguido durmiendo hasta más tarde, pero conociendo la poca paciencia de Winry, lo más probable es que hubiera tenido un "maravilloso" despertar esquivando herramientas como proyectiles.

–Sí, creo que mañana daré una vuelta por la estación. Se escuchaba la alegre voz de su hermano desde la cocina.

–Me da la impresión de que hace varios meses que no se escriben –ahora hablaba Winry.

–No tanto, la última vez que se comunicó mi maestra fue hace poco más de un mes.

–¡Oh! Pero miren quien nos digna con su presencia: nuestro "bello durmiente". Lástima que el desayuno se acabó.- dijo ella fingiendo seriedad cuando Ed apareció en la mesa que compartía con Alphonse.

–Ja ... ja ... –No perdió el tiempo y comenzó a registrar lo que quedaba en la mesa para su desayuno.

–Buenos días, hermano.

–Más bien, buenas noches. Si quieres queso, tendrás que cortarlo tú mismo, Ed –dijo Winry con una brillante sonrisa.

–Qué encanto. Winry, haces que mis mañanas sean muuy agradables –respondió con todo el sarcasmo que pudo, saliendo por un momento a buscar dicho alimento. Su amiga se quedó un momento viendo la puerta abierta sin perder su sonrisa.

–Sólo dale tiempo, Winry –susurró con una mirada inteligente Al.

–No te preocupes –respondió la muchacha guiñando un ojo–, pero sé lo voy a dar a mi manera. ¡Oye, Ed, mientras dormías esta mañana, Al se encargó de muchas cosas! –En ese momento, el Elric más viejo volvía a la mesa, y le daba una mirada interrogativa su hermano.

–Hoy el sol salió con mucha energía, así que aproveché de limpiar los gallineros, regué algunas plantas e hice algunos encargos de la abuela con los vecinos –habló con entusiasmo el más joven.

Ed disminuyó el ritmo en que masticaba mirando a su hermano. Hace casi tres meses que habían vuelto a Rizembul, después de la hospitalización de Alphonse en Central. En este tiempo había avanzado mucho su rehabilitación después de recuperar su cuerpo. Era de suponer que disfrutar de la vida saludable de su pueblo natal y vivir rodeado de cariño lo haría verse mejor. Cada vez tenía más energía y jamás dejaba de estar alegre.

PERO ... Pero Edward no creía que estuviese recuperado. Era solo mirarlo y darse cuenta de que le faltaban varios kilogramos por subir. Además, los profesionales del Hospital de Central repitieron que incluso pasarían años para que su organismo y estado fisiológico fuera exactamente como el de un adolescente saludable.

–¿Por qué Al está haciendo tanto trabajo físico? - Antes de que la mecánica adolescente respondiera Al saltó en su defensa.

–No trates de involucrar a nadie, hermano. Todo lo hice por iniciativa propia.

–Estás seguro de que... ¿no es mucho esfuerzo?

–Por supuesto que no. Si no, ahora yo estaría realmente agotado. –Ed miró a su amiga dejando que viera su preocupación.

–Oye, no seas tan sobre protector. Yo le creo –dijo con una cálida sonrisa.– Bien, tengo asuntos pendientes. ¡Nos vemos! - se despidió dejando solos a los hermanos.

De forma inesperada, el corto mensaje de Winry hizo sentir a Ed más liviano.

–La próxima vez que hagas algo temprano solo despiértame, Al.

–Supongo que sí. Pero hoy de verdad tú necesitabas el sueño. –Ed solo se encogió de hombros–. Emmm... hermano, ¿qué tienes planeado para hoy?

–Además de terminar una cerca, no. ¿Quieres ayudar?

–Bueno... el asunto es que...– Ed comenzó a mirar fijamente a Al– Hace mucho tiempo que no luchamos, quiero decir, no hacemos sparring y tengo miedo de... olvidarlo. ¿Podríamos? –Ed se tomó un tiempo para responder.

–Me encantaría pelear contigo otra vez, especialmente porque hemos vuelto a igualar estatura, pero solo mírate, aún eres un fideo con pies. –Al hizo caso omiso al insulto.

–Hermano...

–Al, tal vez deberíamos preguntar antes a un médico.

–Hermano... por favor, solo que sea un poco, sí? Terminaremos cuando tú digas. Por favor. –Ed había cruzado los brazos, pero no podía mantener su seriedad en su decisión cuando Al usaba usaba su cara de cachorrito abandonado. Él no podría con eso.

–Maldición ... de acuerdo.

* * *

La situación era muy particular. Muchos meses antes del Día Prometido habían tenido los hermanos su último entrenamiento físico. Pero con Al en su cuerpo habían pasado más de cinco años, por lo que ahora se sumaba la nostalgia a la ansiedad en este combate.

–¿Listo, Al?

–Listo, hermano.

Edward dejó que Alphonse hiciera el primer movimiento, ya que no estaba seguro en cuánta habilidad poner, decisión que lo hizo ir más lento y después de un par de movimientos de ambos, Ed terminó con un golpe en la mejilla izquierda.

–Creo que es una uno a cero, –El ex niño armadura estaba sonriendo.

–Por ahora –respondió mientras arremetía contra su hermanito. Pronto se dio cuenta de que pese a su agilidad y a la ventaja que le daba a Alphonse, atacar con su brazo derecho era difícil. Los últimos meses Ed lo había entrenado bastante con tareas domésticas. Ambos brazos tenían el mismo tono muscular ahora, pero le faltaba más ejercicio.

Esquivó varias patadas que Al y estuvo a punto de regresar un par. Encontró una oportunidad, envió un golpe con su brazo derecho, pero Al hizo un giro y conectó a Ed con una patada en la retaguardia.

–Bien, se acabó tu racha de buena suerte –señaló Ed divertido. Al rió.

Ed tenía que admitirlo: su brazo derecho era inútil ahora. Debería haber asistido a la consulta del fisiatra como le aconsejaron. Había estado tan obsesionado con los ejercicios de rehabilitación de de Al, que olvidó que por varios años él mismo había estado separado de una extremidad.

Corrió en dirección a su hermano, esquivó un golpe a su rostro y con velocidad usando su brazo izquierdo le dio un puñetazo en el hemitorax derecho.

No había puesto fuerza en el ataque, pero la velocidad hizo que el impacto diera un giro a Alphonse antes de caer de bruces en la tierra.

–¿Al, estás bien? –El larguilucho cuerpo intentó moverse, estabilizó sus manos contra el suelo y separó su cara de la tierra escupiendo. No, no estaba bien.

–Hermano, ¿podríamos hacer un descanso? –Ed ya estaba arrodillado al lado de su cabeza, justo para ver con amargura sangre en la sien izquierda y los ojos cerrados y apretados de su hermano.

–El entrenamiento ha terminado. Ahora deja que te levante. –Solo había subido un par de pulgadas los hombros de su hermano para detenerse en seco.

–¡AAHHH!

–¿Al? –Edward estaba espantado. No recordaba haber escuchado a su hermano gritar así antes– ¡Alphonse! ¿Qué está pasando? –Pero Alphonse había mordido su labio inferior con fuerza para dejar de gritar mientras dejaba caer una lágrima de dolor.

La joven Rockbell ordenaba su estante de herramientas en ese momento. A pesar de que estaba concentrada en su quehacer, escuchó con claridad una grito desgarrador desde el patio. Una voz que siempre, y con seguridad, reconocería aunque padeciese de Alzheimer.

–¡WINRYY! ¡ABUELA PINAKO! ¡AYUDA!

La adolescente jamás había corrido tan rápido a la ventana que daba al patio, donde vio a Ed arrodillado junto a Al acostado sobre su abdomen en el suelo. No había tiempo que perder, así que salió por la ventana.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Era Pinako que también había aparecido seguido por un cliente preocupado, que había estado atendiendo. Winry se acercó primero a Ed para calmarlo.

–Al ... Al ... el pecho de Al.

–Ed, necesito que seas claro ¿se golpeó el pecho? –Winry pudo lo más serena que pudo. Él solo asintió.

–Hay que darlo vuelta –ordenó Pinako.

–Le duele mucho –dijo Ed.

–Entonces que sea rápido. Hay que llevarlo adentro –dijo la señora Rockbell con la autoridad que poseía –Vamos, Winry. Uno, dos, tres. –Al gimió, se mordió el labio con más fuerza, dejando salir más sangre, sin abrir los ojos y con los puños apretados.– Lo siento, pequeño, pero es mejor que duermas.

–¿Qué es...? –Ed no pudo completar la frase cuando vió cómo la baja mujer presionó a los costados del cuello de Al por unos segundos. Su hermano primero se estremeció y luego se relajó desmayado(*). Tanto Ed como Winry abrieron los ojos muy grandes.

–Vamos a llevarlo adentro. Usted, señor Hans, necesito que ayude a cargarlo junto con Ed. Winry, ve por la camilla–. Nadie pronunció una sílaba, todos asintieron.

Minutos después la abuela tenía sobre la mesa de su taller a Alphonse. Ed y Winry ayudaron a desvestir su torso antes de que la joven arrastrara a su amigo fuera de la sala.

–No me mires así, Ed. Mi abuela sabe tratar urgencias. Guarda la calma.

–Solo verificaré que sigue respirando, Winry. Por favor.

–No hay problema- concedió con una sonrisa triste. Cuando Ed dió un paso de regreso a la puerta fue detenida por la mano de ella.– Ed, ¿podrías contarme qué pasó? Cómo es que Al ...

–Estábamos entrenando– respondió llevándose una mano a la cabeza–. Todo es mi culpa, me dejé llevar y lo golpee.

–Ustedes dos me van a matar de angustia –suspiró– Ed, lo más probable es que tenga una costilla rota. Recuerda, todavía no tiene una buena densidad en sus huesos, le falta calcio ... Imagina si la costilla fracturada perforara el pulmón.

–Lo hubiera matado –susurró Ed.

–¿Matado? No, es decir... –Winry notó como Ed retrocedía de ella– Ed, espera. –Pero el ex alquimista salió corriendo por la puerta principal–. ¡Edward! Regresa... No... No vayas a sacar malas conclusiones.

* * *

De tanto correr, al llegar a la rivera del río, se dio cuenta de que no le quedaba aire en sus pulmones y sin ceremonias se tumbó de espaldas. No había planeado llegar hasta ese lado de Rizembul, fue solo instinto. Necesitaba soledad.

Su hermano pequeño era la persona que más amaba en la tierra. Por él daría todo sin pensarlo. Y era absolutamente irónico, porque también es al que más había maltratado en su vida.

"Mierda, mierda". ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? Era obvio que luchar con Alphonse iba a terminar mal. Él aún estaba convaleciente. En el corto entrenamiento, el único golpe que pudo conectar en Al lo derribó e hizo llorar de dolor, aunque había sido con su mano no dominante. No quería imaginarse qué hubiera pasado si usaba su diestra funcionando correctamente. O peor... qué desenlace resultaba si en vez de un puño se hubiera decidido por una patada. Tal vez, por puro equivocación, podría haber usado una patada de automail... eso podría triturado el débil tórax de Al.

Estuvo a muy poco de asesinar a su hermano menor.

¿Qué diría su madre? ¿Estaría decepcionada o enojada? Había arrastrado a Al hacer la transmutación humana, había enviado su alma a una armadura, lo despojó de ser un humano por más de cinco años, lo puso en peligro un montón de veces, hizo que su cuerpo se enflaqueciera... Y ,cuando por fin llega la felicidad, arruina su recuperación. "Soy un idiota".

Todo el tiempo que alcanzaron su objetivo no se dignó a llorar, aunque sobraron razones. Tenía que ser valiente, tenía que ser un hombre que protege, que lucha y cumple su promesa, a pesar de que sólo era un niño. Y lo logró. Sacrificó más de lo que pensó en un principio y triunfó.

Pero ahora ya no se consideró fuerte. Se consideró indigno.

\- Estoy cansado –susurró. Y por primera vez en un largo tiempo lloró.

* * *

Atardecía en Risembul cuando Edward volvió a casa, con paso lento pero constante. Como siempre Den lo recibido a unos metros de entrar por la puerta. No se sentía mejor, pero estaba tranquilo. Y determinado en su modo "asumiré las consecuencias, no importa lo que sea".

Hasta que vio a Alphonse sentado en las escaleras que daban a la entrada.

Basta decir que se congeló de la sorpresa.

–¿Hermano?

–¡Alphonse idiota! ¡¿Qué crees que haces aquí?! –No hace falta decir que se recuperó de la sorpresa y en décimas de segundo estaba frente al otro Elric.

–Lo siento, lo siento. –Intentó levantarse con la ayuda de un bastón, pero hizo una mueca de disgusto y volvió a sentarse.

–¿Al? –Ahora que Ed estaba cerca lo podía observar mejor. Tenía un pequeño hematoma en su mejilla derecha y una herida muy fea bajo su boca.

–No me castigues antes de tiempo. La abuela y Winry me dieron permiso para esperar aquí por ti. –Ed se pasó una mano por la nuca.

–¿Qué pasó con tus costillas?

–Al parecer no hay fractura. O tal vez una muy pequeña. Por eso tengo una faja gruesa debajo de la camisa. –Ed exhaló un suspiro y se sentó también en las escaleras.

–¿Cuánto duele?

–Digamos que más o menos. Aumenta si me esfuerzo o doblo. Me prepararon un jarabe para el dolor. Supongo que estoy echando de menos ser solo una armadura. –Al sonrió de medio lado.– La abuela me hizo pensar acerca de esto hace un rato atrás y tiene razón –bajó la mirada–. No sé de prudencia. No pensé en consecuencias, solo pensé en lo quería cuando todavía no estaba listo. También te arrastré en ésto. Fui egoísta. Discúlpame, hermano.

En un principio el ex alquimista no sabía qué responder. Una parte de él quería volver a llorar, aún se sentía sensible. Pero optó por lo habitual–. Se supone que te pegué en las costillas, no en el cerebro. Si lo olvidaste te lo recordaré: no te dañaste a ti mismo. ¡El responsable soy yo!

–Ed...

–Se supone que estoy a cargo de tu recuperación y termino retardándola.

–También me cuidan la abuela y Winry. Y no es para tanto, pronto estaré mejor. Y ya aprendí la lección... Hasta estoy usando el bastón por precaución –suspiró– Lo mejor es que no me diste en el abdomen o habría devuelto el desayuno. –Alphonse sonrió mostrando los dientes y guiñó un ojo.

–¿Qué le pasó tu labio? –Ed solo podía ver con desagrado el labio inferior de la boca de su hermano, una herida rodeada por otro moretón–. ¿Fue por la caída o porque te mordiste?

–Ahh... sí.

–¿Por qué te mordiste, Al?

–No iba a estar gritando y llorando, ¿o sí! ¡Hey! No me mires así, recuerda que tu siempre lograste negar el dolor. Jamás lloraste cuando te conectaron los automails, ni si quiera la primera vez. Y estoy seguro que eso era mucho peor –desafió Alphonse.

–Maldición... esta herida también es mi maldita culpa. Soy un mal ejemplo.- Ed se tapó los ojos hasta que Al habló.

–Sí, tal vez. Jaja... –El menor de los Elric no pudo seguir riendo por el dolor en el tórax.

–Vamos a entrar, Al. De todas formas me esperabas.

–Te esperaba para que me perdonaras por ser imprudente.

–Antes deberías perdonarme por casi matarte. –Alphonse bufó.

–Te perdono por ayudarme a ser imprudente.

–Te perdono por copiar lo que no debes. Y te perdonaré por tu insensatez si te rehabilitas como un humano normal y que tu única preocupación sea comer y dormir. Sobre todo dormir.

–No por favor no me hagas dormir como la abuela. –Ed recordó al instante lo mal que había sido ver a Al desmayarse–. Sé que lo hizo, porque hiperventilaba y me quejaba mucho para que me ayudaran. Pero no me gustó.

–¿Dolió antes de desmayarte? –Al pensó un momento antes de responder.

–No precisamente. Fue extraño y molesto. Todo se volvió a negro antes que me durmiera.

–Hablando de sueño... Ahora que lo pienso hace tiempo que duermes poco en las noches. –Al posó su mirada en sus pies.

\- Estoy comenzando a pensar que ocho horas es mucho. –Ed lo miró con incredulidad–. Es mucho tiempo sin hacer algo útil. Recuerdo que cuando recuperé mi cuerpo al principio era genial. Y bueno... ¡no creas que no me encanta tener mi cuerpo y estar lleno de sentidos y tripas! Pero... extraño algunas cosas cuando era una armadura. No solo que era casi invulnerable, si no que te podía cuidar, hermano. Te podía vigilar día y noche y ser de utilidad cuando descansabas, o también para otras personas.

A Edward no le gustó escuchar eso de su hermano. ¿Es así cómo se sentía? ¿Ser una armadura convirtió a Alphonse en niñera? ¿Convirtió a su pequeño hermano en su sirviente personal? Sin embargo, por el bien de la situación detuvo el tren de pensamientos culposos. Ya pensaría en eso más tarde. Ahora había un niño lesionado que necesitaba su ayuda para descansar.

–Al, quiero que lo entiendas. No tienes que ser fuerte y alerta todo el tiempo. No es tu deber ser útil. No necesito que seas mi guardián. Sólo tienes que estar conmigo. Y quiero a mi hermano sano y gordo por muuuchos años.

–¿También gordo? –Al sonrió volviendo a mirar a su hermano.

–Mmmm... no creo que Winry nos deje.

–Antes que me olvide... tienes un zurdazo terrible. Recuérdame no ponerme en tu contra en el futuro.

–Por supuesto –Edward sonrió arrogante–. Por supuesto que tengo brazos fuertes y que no me llevarás la contra. De todos modos prepárate, porque cuando estés restablecido, te voy a golpear en serio. ¿Qué? No creas que he olvidado cómo devolviste mi brazo derecho.

–¿Qué? ¿Acaso no sirvió?

–Al... ¡Te sacrificaste! Casi me matas de espanto.

–Supongo que puedo entender... pero créeme, lo haría de nuevo.

–Esa fue la peor de todas tus imprudencias, la que te hace un idiota... y el mejor hermano –declaró Ed con una suave sonrisa.

–Imposible. Tú siempre serás el mejor.

–¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, nadie más que yo puede aguantarte –corrigió con una gran sonrisa.

–Jaja... Ouch... –Al volvió a ponerse una mano en el costado por el dolor al reír–. Será mejor que volvamos dentro, Winry está muy preocupada por tí. –El joven de la trenza asintió, sabía perfectamente porqué ella estaría así.

–Vamos, Al. –El ex alquimista puso de pie a su hermano sujetándolo de los brazos y luego lo ayudó a caminar pasando un brazo de Al sobre su hombro.

–A todo ésto... ¿Cuándo te vas a declarar a Winry? No sé que esperas. –Edward se sonrojó notablemente.

–Al, ESO SÍ que fue imprudente.

El joven adolorido rodó los ojos– Lo que tú digas, hermano.

* * *

_(*): Masaje carotídeo. Una maniobra vagal. __No lo intenten en casa :)_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
